What Happens In The Armory Stays In The Armory
by redforthewin
Summary: Young Thor and Loki go down to the armory and find something unexpected. Request for odin-stark on Tumblr.


"Hurry up, Loki!," Thor exclaimed as he ran ahead; his footsteps echoing loudly along the stone floor as he grew closer to the armory.

"Brother, you know we're not allowed to be down here without Father." The dark haired child replied; he choosing to walk slowly after the blonde as he looked anxiously around the well lit corridor. If their Father were to find out that they had snuck down to the armory, he could only imagine the punishment that would be doled out; his lips curling down in a grimace as he recalled being banned from the library for a week after he and Thor had been caught in the stables in the middle of the night. "I really don't want to get punished again.."

"You worry too much, you know." The sight of the towering double doors greeted the young Prince; excitement filling him as he started for the doors. "What's the worst that could happen?" Soft moans reached his ears; the unfamiliar sound causing him to pause in midstep as he looked over his shoulder at his slowly advancing brother. "Was that you?"

Shaking his head, Loki closed the distance between he and Thor; the strange sounds continuing onward as he walked. What was going on? "Brother, let's turn ar-" his sentence was cut off as an equally unfamiliar voice unknowingly interrupted him.

"I love you so, Fenrir." A woman murmured sweetly; adoration coating her words lightly.

"As I love you, Hilda, but we must stop meeting this way. My wife knows and I will lose my job if this keeps up."

The young Princes' of Asgard looked to each other in confusion as they both struggled with what to do; the blonde finding himself wondering if he should have listened to his brother earlier. Clearing his throat softly, he tentatively reached for one of the gold handles that adorned the doors and pulled it slowly; his sky blue eyes widening in sheer horror as the sight of the woman on top of the man greeted him. Without warning, he turned and grasped onto his brother's hand. "Let's go, Loki!"

****

**

"What did you see?!," Loki asked once more as he struggled to keep up with his brother as they raced away from the armory.

"Nothing; it was nothing!" Thor muttered; the memory threatening to embed itself in his thoughts. Unable to fully comprehend what he had seen, the only option that had been presented to him was to get both himself as well as his brother away from the scary sight altogether.

"Where are you two off to at this late hour?"

Blonde eyebrows rose up as he skidded to a halt; the recognizable tone one that had the ability to soothe him whenever he was upset and worry him when he got in trouble. Given the current situation, Thor feared he and Loki were dealing with the latter. "Uhm -"

Pulling away from his brother's grasp, Loki peered up at their mother with what he hoped was a polite smile. "Hello, Mother."

"Loki," Frigga replied; her lips curling up in an equally polite smile as she eyed her two sons. "is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Smoothing his hands along the rich fabric of his tunic, he glanced over at Thor who looked anxious. "We were taking a walk."

"At nearly midnight?"

As Loki was about to reply, Thor burst forward and raced for his mother; his hands gripping onto her lengthy skirts as tears spilled down his face. "We saw something really scary, Mother. A man and a woman were both doing a really scary wrestling move in the armory and it scared me so much!"

".. in the armory? Why were you two in the armory? I would hope after last time that you two would know better than to go anywhere unsupervised. Your father and I only made those rules so that we would be able to keep you both safe." Worry for her sons filled her tone as the Queen of Asgard placed a hand on the back of her blonde son's head.

Recognizing that he had indirectly revealed where he and Loki had been, Thor gulped softly as he continued to cling to his mother's legs. "I wanted to look at the weapons and wanted Loki to come with."

"Is that true, Loki?," Frigga's gaze wandered over to her other son; his short dark hair standing out brightly against his pale complexion.

"If I tell you the truth, are you and Father going to ban me from the library again?"

Sighing softly, Frigga beckoned Loki to come closer with a hand; the notion of punishing her sons dissipating as the horror and guilt radiating from the two of them was pushed away. Kneeling down as soon as she watched Loki advance, she wrapped her arms around the both of them. "If I promise not to tell your father, you both must promise not to go down there again."


End file.
